<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody's ever done me like that by Rainy_Summer17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524423">Nobody's ever done me like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17'>Rainy_Summer17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Butt Slapping, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Showki Bingo, Smut, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Tears, Top Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tweet: "fucking a sub with your fingers and overstimulating them, making them a loud whiney mess. The embarassed sub trying to look away from their dom to hide their tears but they just roughly grab their chin, "did I fucking tell you to look away? Daddy wants to see you cry""</p><p>Or</p><p>Hyunwoo just wanted to read. Kihyun had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody's ever done me like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the way Hyunwoo thought he'd spend his free day. </p><p>Hyunwoo had decided to start reading a book Changkyun had recommended to him a few weeks earlier. Settling down on his bed, on his stomach, he had immersed himself in the poignant story without much effort. He would stop from time to time to pull up the glasses that slipped from his nose before immediately picking up where he left off.  He did hear someone enter the room at one point but paid little attention, knowing full well who it was.  It was none other than his partner, who settled on the bed between his spread legs. This did not bother Hyunwoo who continued his reading peacefully, although feeling his pal's hands on his bare thighs.<br/>
It was a habit; Kihyun liked to stroke his lover's skin sometimes for no reason, just because he enjoyed the touch.  Everything was comfortable, common to Hyunwoo who didn't notice when the hands were wandering higher and higher. The latter landed on his buttocks and kneaded it, giving their owner a shiver. He wasn't expecting this and Kihyun knew how sensitive he could be.  The taller one didn't object to anything anyway and just bit his lip or let out a few sighs as he tried to read.  Everything was going relatively well until he felt a bite on his skin. His breath caught in surprise and he wondered when Kihyun had taken his underwear off. Several bites and kisses were sprinkled all over his bare ass and Hyunwoo could only let Kihyun do it, melting into the mastic.<br/>
This is how he found himself a little later, shaking like a leaf, his book forgotten on the floor with his glasses<br/>
Kihyun's fingers went inside him violently, making him moan loudly. His spouse was smaller and had smaller fingers as well as less muscle, but clearly Hyunwoo didn't stand a chance against him in bed.  He could only endure the assaults of his dongsaeng, feeling those fingers he loved so much lodged deep inside him.  Breathing heavily against the pillow, his glasses at the end of his nose, he lost his mind under these movements. When a contact was felt against his prostate, it was over for him and he came on the sheets in a long cry of the name of his lover. He struggled to see clearly and come back from seventh heaven, but soon found that his partner had no intention of stopping his actions. The pressure against his sweet spot was getting painful. </p><p>-Stop...Stop...Hurts, Hyunwoo moaned in a small, muffled voice that made Kihyun smile darkly.<br/>
Said boy knew his lover didn't truly mean it, since he didn't use their safeword. So he kept going, enjoying the way he could see Shownu's ass jiggle at each trust and hear each tiny little whimper. </p><p>-D-daddy, ah, fuck, g-give me your cock instead...A-Ah please, please! </p><p>Hearing their big and tall leader beg for him like that made Kihyun feel so powerful;his head was dizzy with power. Meanwhile, all Hyunwoo could do was beg and arch his back and drive himself back on the main vocalist's fingers. </p><p>-You acted like a greedy slut last time, you're certainly not getting any dick tonight, said the latter harshly as he slapped the ass infront of him. A loud gasp escaped Shownu's lips as he felt the fingers drive faster in him. It hurted, it hurted so good.<br/>
_________<br/>
Hyunwoo didn't even know how many orgasms he had, completly ruined against the mattress. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he felt tears pool at the corner of his eyes at how much it hurted him. He tried to hide it, hide the salty tears rolling down his cheeks but Kihyun knew better. </p><p>His chin was grabbed roughly as his lover's dark eyes stared into his. </p><p>-Did I fucking say you could look away?Daddy wants to see you cry. </p><p>The harshness of his tone and the fingers still going roughly inside him made him loose his mind. Tears were spilling down his cheeks freely like a fountain and he couldn't help but to sob loudly. Despite himself, his cock was hard again and he couldn't help but to roll his hips for more friction. It hurted, but it hurted so good. He couldn't even scream anymore, just sob pathetically and whimper. It was so embarassing... </p><p>But he loved it. </p><p>And when he felt Kihyun put his whole fist in him, he lost it. Trashing around and letting out a breathless scream, he came for the final time as the ache deepened to his bone. Covered in his own semen, tears and drool, he was the perfect mess. Kihyun took a picture..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>